A shy yet kinda psycho kind of love
by Wereblastingoffagain
Summary: Sexy, has a twist. GOOD scenes, give it a try?


A Shy Kind of Love With a Dash of Psycho

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!", Jesse chuckled. "Prepare for trouble, from this beauty queen!",

"And make that double, you better flee this scene", James added. Jesse had her eye on pokemon once again. This time she ran into our hero at another generic Pokemon beauty contest. It was the Semi-annual geisha contest. The rules were that a trainer had to pick their most beautiful Pokemon to enter. They both have to be dressed as geisha, and have all the delicate traits as one as well.

"To protect the world from Devastation, ah, ah aha,", Jesse was balancing on James' back, then crashed on the floor. They were standing on the contest stage. It was gorgeous, the wooden floor was covered with lacquer. The golden tassels that were attached to the thick silky curtains were shimmering. There were lots of old style Japaneses artifacts that filled the room. The smell of driftwood was most that was in the contest stood there, in alarm. The people seated rose up, just to fight to get out of the teahouse.

"You aren't going to get pikachu", yelled Ash. "Go bulbasaur! Razor leaf!".

They were terribly scratched up. The team rocket members let out their pokemon.

"Arbok Go!", commanded Jesse

"You too Wheezing", said james. "Use sludge attack."

Bulbasaur flew to the floor. Team Rocket smirked with the delight of victory. Just as Ash was about to return Bulbasaur and call out another pokemon, the sound of a vehicle drew near. It was Officer Jenny.

"Hold it!", she exclaimed. Looking at ash; " Hurry get your friends and pokemon out of here."

"Right", he retorted. So Ash, Misty, Brock, and pokemon flee the scene. Jenny gains speed with her motorcycle, goes airbourne and fires a round. The sound of the unexpected gunshot alarms the unwitty rocket members, so they begin to flee.

"Pikachus not worth dying for", suggests james. "Lets go Jesse."

"Okay, just this time", jesse agreed. The balloon came out from the lovely lacquered stage that I was describing before. It looked the same as it always had. You know, big and meowth shaped.

Meowth immediately jumps into the moving balloon. James jumps and holds the rope tightly, while looking down to make sure jesse is at his side. He looks down, at that slight moment a gun shot is sounded. Jesse had been shot in the leg! He lets the rope go while meowth floats into the night sky without his partners in crime. The crash on the floor sounded painful. Officer Jenny started to approach Jesse. James knew he had to get her out of there, fast.

" James, what happened ?", Jesse asked. " I'm hurt ". James, broken inside from the injury that jesse went through looked down at her.

" You just got scratched by meowth again close your eyes you will be alright", He had a sincerity in his voice. " I will make it alright..." He trailed off.

James lifted Jesse into his arms, but by this time Jenny was closing in. He didn't know what to do, he was so frustrated. His Best friend was shot, he has no escape. While he took cover behind the stage he tried to think of a plan. James wiped his face, and to his realization, he had been in tears.

" If they take Jesse,"He thought " They would surely put her in jail with her injury, I can't let that happen!"

Jenny turned the corner to see James and Jesse. Jesses wound got worse, because at this point james' pants were nearly covered in her blood. James knew she needed medical attention, quick. Then soon James rose to his feet.

" You two are arrested", she said. James gave her a look as if he'd gone mad.

"Arrested are we? You dont know the half of it", he smiled. A piece of him had gone insane at the sight of his secret love lying there bleeding.

He leaped up and put his hands around her neck. " I need to get her to a hospital you understand, she'll die", he said as he begun to squeezed the life out of the helpless officer. Meowth comes swinging james notice he lets go, and grabs Jesse. Then they all floated off into the night.

The next morning...

James sat next to jesse all night. He found medical supplies, but he didnt want to chance getting arrested by going to the hospital. He cleaned Jesse up and removed the bullet from her thigh. His heart throbbed particularly for that memory. As painful as it was to see her hurt, he started to sweat more and more. He didn't realize how high the wound was up on her leg. The wounded Jesse woke up.

"James, I remember last night", She said. James smiled, he was happy that she now knew how much she meant to him. Now she knew he was willing to kill anyone to protect her. "Are you stupid? You should have left me", she scolded. He looked down with a sad look on his face.

James left the angry Jesse to recooperate alone.

Later that night Jesse was struggling to take a bath, meowth was sleeping. "Get away from me James I can take care of myself!", yelled Jesse. He looked sad again. Jesse realized this, then allowed him to help.

"A sponge bath,and don't let me see you get touchy feely", she smiled.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

Her body was paler then porcelin,she was in nothing more then a tight fitted cottton robe. White. James asked what part of her body neede cleaning first. She explained how she always cleans her face first.

"Okay", he said he took a towel and started scrubbing vigorously.

"No! aaargh ", Jesse was angry." you care."

"Like I care hmm", he gazed at her seemingly soft body, aroused by its wonders. All the staring made Jesse took her neck in his hand, and cradled her head with his arm. " I do care..." He washed off her makeup softly.

Starting with her eye makeup.

" Don't open your eyes, trust me to get the soap off.", said james. Calmly, seductively. He gently wiped it off in a slow circular motion. Then rinsed the soap off, then dryed.

"Can I open my eyes now?", asked Jesse.

"yeah", James replied in a cloud nine kind of manner. At this point he realized how much she meant to him."Now for those lips."

He lathered up the suds on a moist towelette, and with the same caressful matter removed the makeup in a daze. "So Beautiful", He thought.

From her stand point she was putting the pieces together. But she thought to herself that it couldn't be. "Whenever I said that I was beautiful, he always told me not to be vain," Thought Jesse. "He loves me." As he finished the cleansing of her lips, he just stared at them. Then he started to rub them with his finger tips.

"James?," asked Jesse. He broke out of his daze.

"Hmm?," James replied.

" It hurts,..My leg..can you check it?," Jesse looked at him. Needy. Helpless sounding.

"Alright..," he replied with a confused look on his face. He reached to pull off the bandage. "Looks fine to me," He said.

"It looks like it needs to be cleaned out," She reached for the same towel that her body was previously cleansed with. " I'll help you,". He put his hand on top of hers, as she cleaned her upper thigh in the same tempting circular motions. It drove james crazy. He could help being aroused, he was so ashamed of having these kinds of feelings.

Jesse felt bad, she didn't mean to torture poor James. All she wanted was him to admit his feelings. Then she would act. So now it had turned into a game, and the title was " How long does it take before James goes crazy and admits his love for me,". It felt good, she couldnt deny, for she was turned on in every which way he was.

" Is it clean yet?," James squeaked. It was as if he never felt feelings of passion before. Blushing a hot tint of pink, he looks at her. She said that it was clean enough. "What part do I clean next?," He asked relieved.

" I think my chest is next," Jesse said. Right about now it looked as if James was going to faint.

"CChest, OOkay," he was flushed. She slowly slipped her robe off. James was freaking out more then he thought he would. Mostly because she had to get completely naked because she was wearing a robe.

Jesse tried to act emotionless, like it didn't matter that her entire body was exposed. It really made her shy, especially since the man she was exposing herself to she had great feelings for. With a slight blush she lay down. He brought out another towel, wet and moist filled with went in gently and Jesse jumped. It was luke warm and her skin had to get used to it.

"I'm Sorry," said James.

" It's Okay," Jesse replied. James' erection stated to get more noticable. Jesse light pink nipples started to protrude from being chilly. James kept convincing himself that he can hold out until this task is done. After her chest was cleaned James asked "where now,".

" You wouldnt feel weird cleaning my private area would you?," She asked in a teasing voice.

" IIII-Don't mind," James replied. Gasping for air, he thought to himself, 'I can take it,'. Then he turns around and looks at the futon that Jesse was laying. And to his surprise, she was down there was dripping. And he lost it.

"I have always loved you,and seeing your body like this is torture," he yelled. " Please can I do something about it?"

Jesse was sure that he was going to bashfully take off his clothes, and expose his erection. So she was just about to tell him to get nude so they can make love. Just when Jesse was about to speak, James lunged down at her pretty pink flower. He started to lick lightly. It tickled so Jesse let out a laugh.

" James... I thought you wanted to make love?," she said.

" I do," Said James with his bright pink cheeks. " But love is the satisfaction of the one you love." He winked.

" I want you to be happy t-," she trailed off. James shushed her by becoming more violent with his licking. She screamed in pleasure. Then he stuck his pointer finger inside, and gave her clit attention with his tongue.

" This my first time pleasing a woman," He added. " I'm glad its you." Jesse smiled at the thought that he was pure. She also enjoyed the fact that it felt so good because the strong feelings James had been hiding all those years.

"I want you inside of me," Jesse begged. James smiled again, he was glad she liked it. All the moaning was turning him on to the point that his tent was going to rip. James took his clothes off.

"Won't it hurt?" he asked. " I don't want to hurt you."

" It will be okay, I wouldn't have anyone else do this," She replied. " Nor would I want anyone else to do this." She replied."Just love me."

"I do," He said with a sad look on his face. He moved forward to fit himself inside her. Her eyes filled with tears. James could not bear to see her cry.

" James, do it fast. It will hurt less," She cried. James pushed forward as hard and fast as he could. At first he wanted to be gentle, but now he saw that being gentle only hurt grabbed the towel that was snow white on the floor that he had used previously to clean her pure virgin body. He wiped himself off and cleaned her delicately torn flower." I feel better now," she whispered. " Fuck me."

James'pupils grew several sizes. He was amazed that, that one sentence 'Fuck me', made such an impact. He went crazy.

"Get up," said James. He moved her every which way. Then finally she was on her hands and knees. "I hope you can handle this," he smirked.

He started to pound away at Jesse. She was letting out louder and louder noises. Her Breasts kept swinging back and forth. James was teased by this, so he reached around to caress her nipples.

" James when did you becomes so good at this?" She asked.

" I have always dreamt about it, Some nights I would touch myself to the thought of your naked body," James admitted.

Jesse thought of this and it made her orgasm. It leaked all the way down her thighs. She was slightly embarrassed. James let out groans at this.

"Jesse you're so hot," he confessed. Jesse pushed James off her , he lay on the ground.

" What's wrong?" He asked. Jesse kept smiling.

"Nothing, it's YOUR turn," She said. She hoped on top of him and began to move. James was blushing underneath her. He got harder to to the image of her breasts bouncing up and down. He grabbed Jesses back pulled forward. James began to suck her nipples.

"ahhhh- Jesse I'm cumming," James announced.

" Me too," she said. They screamed with passion.

They laid there on the floor. Feeling the love he had often dreamt about, he held her next to him. He then kissed her on the cheek.

" You will never know what you mean to me," He whispered into her sleeping ear.

MOAR?


End file.
